


You caught me when I fell

by notjustanyoneofakind



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: But Gally is a bastard, Hurt/Comfort, I love Will Poulter, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustanyoneofakind/pseuds/notjustanyoneofakind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel like I'm breaking into a million different pieces and I don't know how to fix it."</p><p>Newt smiled sadly and shook his head.</p><p>"You don't have to fix it, that's what we're here for. You can fall apart and we'll be right here to help put you back together again."</p><p>AKA Thomas gets hurt and Newt helps pick up the pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rape/Non-con is not particularly graphic but please don't read it if you think it might be triggering. The main point of this story is what comes afterwards but you need to know what happened first.

_“I think his buddies are hiding him inside the Glade somewhere. Gally was an idiot, but he couldn't possibly be stupid enough to stay out in the maze all night. Like you.”_

 

Chuck's words rolled around in Thomas' head as he groaned into consciousness. How could he have been so stupid to believe that Gally was gone? How could he have let himself underestimate the hatred that that bastard had for him. He'd just been out for a walk, he couldn't sleep. And then next thing he knew he saw Gally's face and then everything went black and then he was here, lying on the cold ground in the deadheads.

He tried to lift a hand to his head and his breathing started speeding up when he realised he couldn't move. Except that wasn't true, he could move a bit, it was just his hands that were tied. The first sign he wasn't alone was a harsh voice, and then a pair of booted feet entered his eyeline.

“Knew you were weak,” Gally laughed cruelly, approaching Thomas and tugging his head up by his hair so that Thomas can see him before he shoved a wad of cloth in his mouth and tied another strip right round his head, laughing again.

Thomas' mind was racing at a million miles a minute, he could barely comprehend what was happening to him as Gally shoved his head back to the ground and stood. And suddenly he knew that he was in serious trouble, and before he could stop he found himself screaming for help. The sounds were muffled by both the gag and the ground and he fell into panicked sobs as he heard Gally laughing again.

“They can't hear you slinthead; and even if they could, you think they would care? We all know that you're just a weak little boy and I'm going to show them how wrong they are about you!” the first kick to the stomach had him curling up, desperate to protect the vulnerable area of his stomach. But with his wrists and ankles tied there wasn't anything more he could do. And then there were more boots, more feet than Gally had kicking him over and over again. His eyes widened when he saw the two other boys standing over him, dark smiles on their faces as they beat him mercilessly.

But suddenly the boots were gone and Thomas was ashamed to admit he sobbed in relief. A relief that turned to sheer panic in seconds when he felt the boys pushing him back onto his stomach and hands tugging his trousers down.

It was as if the whole world stopped spinning and he immediately started struggling again, ignoring the pain in his battered body. But they were so much stronger than him and they had the use of their hands and they just laughed and pressed him down and he was almost glad he was gagged so he couldn't give them the pleasure of hearing him begging them, pleading with them to stop. Because Gally didn't stop and Thomas wished they had beaten him unconscious instead of this. Instead of forcing him to endure this pain, inside and out; it was worse than being dead. And so he just closed his eyes and prayed to a God he didn't believe in that it would end soon, that they would kill him soon and it would be over.

“Not so big and tough now, are you shank!” Gally thrusted into him so hard that he choked on a sob, “Not so arrogant without Newt to back you up, are you?!”

And now all Thomas could think about was Newt. Perfect Newt. What will Newt think of him, when they find his body? What will Newt say about him, will he just laugh at how weak Thomas turned out to be. No! Newt wouldn't do that, Newt wouldn't ever wish anyone hurt, would he?

“Come on shank, scream for me, you're so pretty when you scream!” he sobbed as Gally ripped him apart, not caring one bit about the pain he's causing. After another moment Thomas just wanted to escape his own body, just send himself elsewhere, far far away from what is actually happening to him.

“ Get off of him before we kill you,” Thomas heard the growl before he realised what had been said. But suddenly the weights holding him down were gone and someone was kneeling beside him, pulling up his trousers, cutting through his ropes and gathering him up into warm arms. The gag was untied and the rest of the cloth pulled out, the strong arms holding onto him as he suddenly doubled over and vomited, the pain this causes making him cry once more.

“Okay, okay Tommy, it's going to be okay, I've got you, you just let it all out,” he fell back against the solid chest in exhaustion, one hand wrapping tightly in the shirt covering it.

“Okay Tommy, I've got you, it's over now, I've got you,” He heard shouts of pain and yells and curses and burrowed his painful face into the comfort of the chest holding him, not caring how weak he looked, just needing the safety it offered.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE - All Edited: (Just realised that this chapter is in a different tense to the first chapter. I'll try and sort that but for now sorry and bear with me. Don't know how I missed that, guess I'm just a bit silly)

Newt looked up as the Medjacks rushed over and shook his head, tightening his grip on the trembling body in his arms as he continued to murmur meaningless comforts, his heart breaking every time Thomas flinched.

“Chuck!” he called as quietly as he could. The youngest Glader looked over from where he was hovering a few steps away, watching Thomas with a look of fear and anger in his eyes.

“I need them to stop hurting those shank bastards and get them out of here. Can you do that for me?” Chuck nodded and raced over to where the Gladers were beating Gally and his two accomplices.

“Alby,” no response, the dark man just kept hitting Gally over and over, his hand bloody as Gally groaned beneath him.

“Alby!” Chuck grabbed his fist and Alby turned, fury abating when he saw Chuck's scared face.

“Newt wants you to take them away and put them somewhere else. I think the noise is scaring Thomas.” Alby sighed and nodded, stopping the other Gladers with a word and ordering the three bastards be put in the Slammer and put Minho in charge of keeping them locked up.

 

“How's he doing?” he headed back to where Newt was knelt with Thomas wrapped in his arms. The blonde boy looked up, angry disbelief on his face.

“Okay, I'm sorry. It was a stupid question. Does he need the MedJacks?” Thomas flinched at the word and they both saw him shaking his head frantically.

“Tommy, you're hurt. They might be able to help-,” Thomas looked up, tears streaming down his bruised cheeks as he shook his head again, his hand releasing Newt's shirt as he tried to convince them he was okay.

“Please don't make me, I can't- please, I just want to clean it all off and I want to sleep, please Newt- please-!” Newt nodded, shushing the younger man gently, and turned back to Alby.

“No MedJacks. Can you get Frypan to heat some water? I'm not sure how long we'll be.” Alby nodded, watched as Newt gently tucked Thomas' head back into his shoulder, before he rose to do as his friend had asked.

“You've got as long as you need.”

 

“It's getting a bit cold Tommy, you feel like maybe we could head up to the homestead?” it was nearly an hour later that Thomas' trembles turned from fear to cold. The Gladers had left them alone a while ago and Newt was grateful for the privacy they'd been given to allow Thomas to calm slightly.

“Stay with me?” Newt knew how hard it must be for Thomas to ask for help and he knew he could never say no. So he just nodded and spoke quietly, trying to put as much feeling into his words as he could.

“I'm staying until you're sick of me, okay?” Thomas seemed to relax slightly at the words and he pulled away a little, wincing at the pain moving caused him.

“We'll get some water and some food and you can wash up, does that sound like a good idea Tommy?” he nodded, bowing his head and wiping his cheeks free of tears, mindful of his bruised skin.

“You okay to walk or you need carrying? Because I can get Alby-,” Thomas shook his head firmly no and Newt nodded understandingly, waiting for the younger man to say something.

“Might need some help up but I can walk.” Newt nodded again and carefully unwrapped his arms before hooking them under Thomas' and pushing them both up to standing. It took a long while, with Newt half carrying him, and a few stops to allow Thomas to breathe through the pain to get them back to the homestead. Alby was waiting outside for them, not moving any closer as they approached.

“Everything you wanted is in our room, we've moved a bed from the MedJacks. I'll stay out here.”

 

Newt managed to get Tommy inside and moved for them to sit down. Thomas shook his head, and looked down at the ground, mumbling something Newt had to lean in to hear.

“Hurts to sit,” Newt felt anger rise but he quashed it, making his sure his voice would be calm before he nodded and spoke.

“You want to wash? And see here there's some clothes you can change into, if you want?” a nod and Newt smiled encouragingly, helping Thomas over to where the bowl of slightly steaming water waited on a table with a cloth and a pile of clothes.

“You want me to wait outside?” there was no reply. “Tommy?” Thomas didn't look up, shame making him nervous, as he forced himself to speak.

“I don't know if I can, can you help me?” Newt nodded at once, shocked by this further admission that his friend needed help.

“Course I can Tommy. You just tell me what you need and you tell me to go away whenever you're not okay with me here, okay?” a nod and Thomas braved a look up, breath leaving him in a relieved and shuddery exhalation when he saw nothing but worry and concern in Newt's eyes.

“My shirt, I think I- my arm, I can't lift it right now,” Newt nodded and thought for a second before speaking quietly.

“This shirt is ruined anyway so I'm just going to cut it off you,” he produced a small knife from his belt and waited for Thomas to nod before he used the blade to slice up the front of the shirt. His breath hitched when he saw the bruises covering the torso in front of him.

“S'alright Tommy, don't mean anything by it, just shocked is all,” he gently soothed as Thomas tried to lift his arms to cover the battered skin.

“You want to wash all at once or just here first and then down there?” Thomas paled and reached out, Newt steadying him quickly.

“I can do d-down there, just here I need help,” he dropped his gaze to the floor again and refused to look up as Newt wet the cloth and reached out gently, once again waiting for Thomas' nod before he started gently cleaning the blood and dirt from his skin.

 

They stayed quiet as the cloth moved over Thomas' chest and shoulders, the only sounds Newt's almost silent apologies whenever Thomas winced or tensed in pain. It was only when Newt's hand moved down towards his stomach that Thomas reached up and grabbed it by the wrist, his breathing hitching and pupils dilated in fear.

“I can do it. Sorry.” Newt shook his head, handing the cloth over and smiling gently.

“Don't apologise, I told you it was okay. I'll be just outside if you need anything, okay?” Thomas nodded and reached out, hand landing on Newt's shoulder and squeezing it.

“Thank you,” Newt didn't answer, he knew there was no need. He just reached up and squeezed the hand before heading for the door and pulling it shut behind him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Newt is a little OOC here. But also, maybe he's not. I mean, we don't know how he'd react in this situation so I'm just going to go with it and pretend that I know Newt would be like this


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what I was planning for this chapter but the relationship between Newt and Alby is super special and I wanted to explore that a little bit.

“Newt.” His head jerked up but he relaxed when he saw Alby sitting with his back against the wall. Their leader gestured to the room Newt was leaving and raised his eyebrows. His reply was a shrug.

“Come sit, we need to talk.” Newt did as he was told and smiled when Alby nudged his foot gently in question.

“I'm okay,” Alby looked unconvinced and Newt pushed on, his smile falling. “Well I'm not, I'm bloody pissed at what those klunk brains did to him but I'll be alright.” The dark boy nodded in agreement and stared at his knees.

“And you- are you going to be alright- I know you, you know and-” Newt was surprised to feel the laugh bubble up inside him at how awkward his friend was acting. Alby glared at him as he laughed before finally the corners of his lips lifted in a small smile and he nodded.

“Alright! I'm just looking out for you! I don't want you to get hurt- you're my brother Newt, we need to look out for each other.” Their quiet laughter didn't last for long and they fell into companionable silence, sitting there for a few minutes before Newt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Today I saw him without his clothes and he let me touch him and bloody hell I've wanted that. But not like this, not when he's so broken and hurt and scared of me. And the crazy thing is I would give up the chance of ever having anything happen between us if we could turn back time and make sure this never happened.” Alby lifted his arm and looped it around his friend's shoulders, offering a comfort that Newt took gratefully.

“We'll get him through this. We're family in here and we stick together and whatever klunk we have to deal with, we'll get through it together. And we're stuck in here for God knows how long so you've got time. Because you're not the only one's been staring like a love-struck girl.” Newt looked confused and Alby rolled his eyes, smiling. “Shuck! You're completely oblivious and when you finally admit it to yourself you'd best get your klunk together and tell him how you feel because he needs you.” Newt shook his head and looked down at his lap, clearly working some things out in his head.

“You really think he and I could-?” Alby's face softened and he squeezed Newt's shoulders gently.

“Not yet, probably not for a while. But he trusts you and we've all seen how the pair of you watch each other so it's safe to say that when he's ready for something like that to happen, it's gonna be you he'll be coming to.” Silence fell again and Alby let it rest for a few minutes before he pulled his arm away and stood, holding out a hand to pull Newt up.

“Now get back in there and make sure he's alright. I'll be at the Slammer if you need me.” Newt's face tightened and he looked like he wanted to say something before he just nodded and turned to knock on the door to their room.

“Tommy, it's Newt. Can I come in?” he heard the affirmative response and pushed the door open, keeping his anger under control when he once again saw the cuts and bruises littering Thomas' torso, standing out so much more vividly now that the unblemished skin was clean.

“You need help with your shirt?” a nod and Newt smiled, grabbing the shirt and gently manipulating Thomas' limbs so that together they could pull the shirt on. It was one of the spare shirts they had and it was a few sizes too large for him, hanging off his frame in a way that made him look, if possible, even more vulnerable and hurt. Newt swallowed down all thoughts of gathering the younger man into his arms; somehow he knew that his touch wouldn't be appreciated right then.

“What now then? We can get something to eat or get someone to bring it here or-”

“I'm tired,” Newt looked up in surprise at the interruption and Thomas looked unsure of himself until Newt nodded.

“Course you are Tommy. Alby and I've decided you can have our room as long as you want.” Thomas shook his head, shuffling anxiously.

“Don't need special treatment.” Newt smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Well we're giving it to you so get into bed shank and try and get some sleep. I can stay right here in this chair or I can wait outside but whatever happens, you're-”

“Stay!” Thomas looked up, unnerved by his second interruption. “I mean, not if you don't want to- you can go, if you want-,” Newt shook his head, smile turning sad, and met Thomas' gaze.

“I told you Tommy, I'm not going anywhere until you're sick of me. If you want me to stay in here, I'll sit in this chair and I won't leave you alone while you're asleep, okay?” Thomas nodded and Newt waited patiently as the younger boy lowered himself gingerly into the low bed and pulled the blankets over to cover himself.

“I'm right here Tommy, you just sleep, I'm not going anywhere. If you need me, I'm right here, you just sleep, I'm not going to let anything happen to you,” Newt settled himself into the chair and watched as Thomas finally let himself give in to the exhaustion that filled his entire body.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_  
_Newt looked up at the sound of the door opening and nodded a greeting to the boy in the doorway.

“How's he doing?” Jeff asked, his voice quiet.

“As good as can be expected s'pose. He doesn't want to be checked but I can probably persuade him if you think he needs it.” Jeff shook his head and leant against the door frame, running a hand over his buzzed hair.

“Not much we can do anyhow, not worth scaring a shank for nothing. No blood in his vomit, I checked, probably just a reaction to it all. If he's sick again, you'll tell me?” Newt nodded and Jeff's face softened very slightly.

“He's not the only one needs rest Newt. You eaten?” a shake of his head and Jeff smiled, glad there was something he could do.

“Well that I can fix.”

He returned a few minutes later with a plate of sandwiches, far more than Newt could eat alone. At his raised eyebrows Jeff shrugged.

“You know Frypan, when he's angry, or sad, or anything really, he cooks. He tried to give me more when I told him who they were for so be grateful.” Newt nodded and stood, walking over to the door and sliding down the wall to sitting, gesturing for Jeff to join him.

“How's everyone doing?”

“They've been sent to bed. Were getting rowdy, calling for a banishing tonight. Alby set them straight, pointed out the doors are already shut tight. He's calling a Gathering tomorrow, s'pose he'll tell you 'bout that when he can.” He looked down at his hands, clearly unsure about revealing the rest but Newt nudged him gently, and he took a deep breath before continuing.

“Minho's locked up in the Map Room with Alby. He was guarding the bastard klunkheads and Gally got mouthy about what he would have done to Greenie if we hadn't stopped him.” Newt was tense, every muscle in his body rigid as he imagined all the terrible things Gally had said.

“Minho pulled a knife on him, cut him pretty bad. I didn't waste any doctoring on him, doesn't deserve it. But Alby dragged Minho off and shut them both in the Map Room, not before telling the rest of us shanks that if any of the bastards got injured any more we'd be the ones banished. Says we need to give them a trial, said he doesn't want any murderers in the Glade, that the rules still stand.” Newt didn't speak for nearly five minutes. He didn't know if he would be able to without screaming his fury. But finally he seemed to calm and he nodded.

“He's right. They broke the laws but we can't break them just because they did. We'll banish them and they'll be gone forever.” Jeff drew breath to protest. “Doesn't mean I don't want to beat them into oblivion because believe me if Tommy didn't need me here I'd be out there and they'd already be dead. Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy 'bout it. But Tommy wouldn't want anyone to kill for him and if the laws not enough, that should be.” Jeff nodded and looked thoughtful for a second before speaking.

“You mind if I tell folks that? The bit about Greenie not wanting people to kill for him?” Newt nodded and lifted the plate.

“Keep them, you might get hungry again.” The corner of Newt's mouth lifted in a small smirk and Jeff looked sheepish.

“Yeah I'm scared of Frypan. You want to go try giving him his food back?” the confession forced a full smile onto Newt's face and he shook his head, putting the plate back on the floor and watching as Jeff stood and headed towards where he knew most of the Gladers would still be sitting around the fire.

 

“No, no, please, no!” Newt was alert and across the room in seconds, pulling the tangled covers off the bed and speaking firmly, trying to wake up the terrified boy. Thomas was whimpering in fear and pain, his breathing quick and shallow as he fought with invisible attackers.

“Tommy! Tommy please wake up! It's just a dream Tommy! Wake up!” Thomas burst into consciousness with a gasp and sat up, pushing himself backwards off the bed and scrambling up until he hit the wall, eyes wild with fear. A fear that slowly lessened when he fixed his eyes on Newt and saw him standing still and calm, not making any move to approach him. The blonde boy's mouth was moving and it was only as Thomas' breathing started slowing and the roaring in his ears vanished that he was able to hear the soothing words Newt was saying.

“You're okay, it's okay, it was just a dream, it wasn't real, they're not here, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, you're safe here,” when Newt saw that Thomas had got his breathing under control he fell silent, waiting as Thomas slowly moved back towards him and settled himself gingerly on the edge of the bed, only wincing slightly at the pain it caused.

“You with me now Tommy?” a nod and Newt continued. “How you feeling today?” another nod and Thomas looked up.

“Less like I'm dying,” Newt forced a smile at the weak attempt at a joke and gestured to the plate of sandwiches.

“You hungry? Frypan made them last night.” He wasn't surprised when Thomas shook his head but he went and picked the plate up anyway before sitting himself on the chair.

“Well I want you to try and eat one anyhow,” another shake of his head and Newt frowned as Thomas rushed to explain.

“Jaw hurts, not broken, just don't want to chew-,” Newt breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, standing and holding out a hand to help Thomas up from the bed.

“Well, let's go and ask Frypan if he'll cook you up something a bit easier to eat.” Thomas hesitated before taking the offered hand and standing, wincing, before he headed slowly towards the door. Newt knew that Thomas was trying to pretend nothing was wrong but his limp was obvious and he knew there was no way Thomas was going to make it to the Mess Hall under his own steam.

“You're going to need a hand walking for a little bit.” It was a statement rather than a question but Thomas still looked ashamed as he nodded but Newt just shook his head.

“Nothing you need to worry about Tommy. No one I've ever seen would be up and walking the day after a beating like that, let alone what else those bastard klunk heads did to you. No one's going to think any less of you, 'specially not Frypan.” Thomas seemed comforted by these words and he nodded, letting Newt wrap an arm around his waist for support.

Frypan was cleaning up the kitchen when they arrived but he immediately pulled out a chair for Thomas and smiled.

“Morning. Everyone else has eaten but I could whip up something if you want?” Newt nodded gratefully before helping Thomas sit.

“Maybe something soft, like porridge, or soup?”

“Coming right up.” Frypan pulled a pan down and started gathering ingredients from his sparse store cupboard. They were quiet as Frypan cooked but Newt helped by cleaning. Thomas attempted to stand and assist until Newt gently pushed him back into his seat with a smile and a shake of his head.

“There's not enough space for three of us to be bumbling around in here, you just rest for a bit.”

It was ten minutes before Frypan produced two bowls of steaming porridge and as soon as Thomas had his bowl he realised how hungry he actually was.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, not feeling Frypan's worried gaze as he started to eat.

“This is really good.”

“Are you saying my food isn't usually?” Newt and Frypan settled into an easy mock argument which was, surprisingly, relaxing in its normality.

But any sense of normality was destroyed when they heard shouting and jeers and curses from outside.

“What's going on?” Newt looked up when one of the Gladers poked their head in the door, not seeing Thomas as he spoke.

“Alby wants everyone there,” he was gone almost as soon as the words had left his mouth and Newt looked over at Frypan.

“You'd better get going then, we'll clean this up.” Frypan headed out but when he was gone Thomas shook his head, reaching out to grab Newt's wrist.

“What's happening? Where's everyone going?” Newt covered Thomas' hand, squeezing comfortingly and shook his head.

“They're holding a Gathering. To confirm the Banishing of those bastard slintheads.” He didn't know what he expected but it certainly wasn't what happened. Thomas stood and pulled on Newt's arm, clearly impatient to follow Frypan.

“We don't have to go Tommy, they don't need us there.” Thomas shook his head and he turned so that Newt could see the desperation in his eyes.

“I have to be there. I want to be there.” And with that he let go of Newt's arm and headed out towards the fire pit as fast as he could limp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of forgot that Clint was the Keeper of the Medjacks and so I've put Jeff in charge, sorry folks. 
> 
> I was hoping Gally would get his punishment in this chapter but it didn't work out, it's already the longest chapter so far, so I guess I'll leave that to the next chapter which should be up today or tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think, I've not done much writing so any critiquing would be very welcome


	5. Chapter 5

“What?” Newt stood, confused, for nearly ten seconds before he started running after Thomas.

“You don't need to be there, please don't-” Thomas spun around, angry now, and shook his head.

“I need to be there, for me! Please let me do this Newt!” he waited, daring Newt to tell him no, and visibly relaxed when the blonde boy sighed and nodded.

“Fine, we can go. But we're sitting at the back so we can leave whenever we need to.” Thomas nodded, happy to acquiesce with that one small request.

 

The Gladers were all sat in a rough semicircle in front of the fire pit, Alby standing at the front and Gally and his two cronies on their knees behind him, Baggers keeping guard. Alby raised his eyebrows at Newt but didn't say anything as he and Thomas stood themselves near the back.

“Thomas!” Chuck's exuberant welcome had Newt tensing but Thomas just smiled and gestured for the youngest Glader to come and stand with them. They didn't speak, they just stood there, Thomas reaching out and pulling Chuck closer, both of them clearly needing the contact.

“Alright you shanks, settle down! You know why we're all here and you don't get a say until the end when we vote!” the dozens of boys fell quiet, all of them feeling the tension in the air.

“This is how it's going to go. The Keepers will each get a chance to speak and put forwards their idea for a punishment. At the end, I will choose which ones we are voting on and we will vote. Do you understand?!” everyone nodded in affirmation and Alby turned to his left.

“Winston,” the Keeper of the Slicers stood and spoke one word, his tone leaving no room for questions.

“Banishment.” One by one the other Keepers stood and agreed, Banishment was the only option for the crimes. When it was finally Minho's turn he stood and Alby gave him a warning look before allowing him to speak.

“They broke Rule Two, they need to be banished!” the Gladers started cheering at this and Alby tried to get them to quiet down.

“No, no, no, I need to,” Thomas' quiet voice reached Chuck's ears first and the young boy looked up to see Thomas shaking his head.

“What do you need Tommy?” Thomas flinched and spoke louder, trying to make his voice heard.

“I need to tell them, I need to speak-!” he pushed past Newt and Chuck and started making his way to the front, the crowd of Gladers going silent as soon as they saw him limping into view.

“Thomas, you alright?” he didn't respond to Alby's question, he was staring at the group of people in front of him, looking close to turn-tailing and running away. It was Chuck who rushed in and stepped in front of Thomas, drawing the older boy's attention.

“You want to say something? Don't you?” Thomas nodded slowly, his mouth moving soundlessly before he forced himself to speak.

“You can't banish them.” The group of Gladers went crazy, shouting and yelling in confusion.

“Shut up!” Newt's cry had them silent again and they waited impatiently for him to continue. He walked over to a now trembling Thomas and spoke softly.

“What do you mean Tommy? Why can't we banish them?” Thomas met his eyes and Newt's breath was taken away by the fear and panic swirling in their depths.

“What if they make it out? I did, and Minho, and Alby, what if _they_ do?” Newt stepped forwards, laying his hands gently on Thomas' shoulders and shaking his head.

“They're not going to make it out Tommy, no one's ever made it through a banishing-,” Thomas shook his head, the panic increasing as his breathing sped up.

“No one made it through a night before we did and if they do they'll- they'll come back and I can't- I can't, not again, please- don't make me go through it again, I'd rather die Newt, please!” he dissolved into sobs and Newt gathered him into his arms, shushing him gently as he looked over at Alby, eyebrows raised.

“That's right, you're crying now, just like you cried then you little-” whatever Gally had been about to say was cut off by the sound of a punch and then the angry voice of one of the Baggers.

“Shut your mouth or shut it for you!” the warning fell on deaf ears as Gally just smirked and spoke again.

“I wonder, will you cry like that when Newt uses you just like I did? Will you scre-” there was a crunch of bone breaking and a scream of pain.

“Minho!” the Keeper of the Runners shrugged and uncurled his fist, wincing slightly.

“He's lucky you took my knife.” He said in a voice blank of any emotion. He looked over to where Newt appeared to have calmed Thomas slightly before his face softened and he continued.

“He's got a valid point. Bastards know how we did it, s'possible they'll make it through the night.” Alby nodded, concern making his forehead crease.

“Any suggestions?” Minho nodded, narrowing his eyes at where Gally was still lying on the ground, clutching his face and sobbing.

“Let's put the cliffs to use. I say throw them off!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this would be a valid concern for Thomas when the idea of banishing Gally and co. came up. And Minho here. Well he always struck me as the sort of character that stayed calm and then would suddenly explode. And I considered giving him back his knife but then I decided that it wouldn't end well for anyone.
> 
> Again thanks for reading and I hope you're still enjoying it all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the chronology is a little muddled up. I watched the film last night for the first time which was silly because now I'm getting confused. But for sake of argument, Thomas had spent his day in the slammer before this fic began which was where he and Chuck talked (which in my opinion was one of the best scenes in the book) and so this makes a lot more sense if you look at it like that.

An eerie silence met his words, most of the Gladers waiting on tenterhooks to see what Alby would say in response. Their leader hesitated for a second before he nodded.

“Let's put it to a vote. Two options, banishment or the cliff. Anyone not going to vote for either?” no response.

“Good that. Right who's for banishment?” a few hands went up, Winston's and most of his Slicers and a few of the Bricknicks.

“Alright, and who's for throwing these bastard pieces of klunk off the cliffs?” near on every other hand flew up into the air, Gally's two cronies starting to struggle when they saw the result.” Alby nodded and sighed, turning to face the three attackers.

“I guess we know the answer then.” He turned back to Minho and his Runners. “Get your gear and meet back here in ten minutes. We'll take these slintheads out to the cliffs and send them on their way to shuck knows what.” The Runners nodded and sprinted off towards the Map Room. Alby sighed and raised his voice, speaking loudly so all the Gladers could hear him.

“While we're gone I want you shanks to go back to what you should be doing. What's happened, it don't mean that you get away with lounging!” the Gladers all grumbled before getting up and returning to their duties, trying to ignore the still sombre feeling in the air.

“Newt,” the blonde boy lifted his head from where he had been speaking to Thomas and nodded.

“Am I alright to leave you in charge?” Newt didn't respond straight away, he turned back to Thomas and murmured something softly. The dark haired boy nodded and pulled out of Newt's embrace, wiping his hands over his face and sniffing.

“Can Chuck stay with me, jus- just until they're gone?” Alby nodded and frowned, hesitating before speaking.

“What happened, I'm sorry we didn't get to you before-”

“Don't!” Thomas shook his head and Alby fell silent. “It wasn't your fault. Please don't apologise.”

“I'm going to see if they need any help in the garden. If that's okay?” Alby nodded, grateful for Newt's change of topic.

“Keep them distracted while we're gone, I don't want anyone lingering on what's happening more then they have to, alright?” Newt nodded, watching as Alby jogged off towards the map room.

 

Thomas was sitting in the garden on a chair someone had found for him when the call went up that the Runners and a couple Baggers were taking Gally and his friends into the Maze.

“I have to go see them off,” Thomas pushed himself to his feet to follow but before he got more than two steps Chuck spoke up from where he was crouched by a plant.

“Thomas, do you mind staying here with me dude? I don't like going near the Maze when it's open.” Newt sent a grateful look at the youngest Glader and relaxed as Thomas sank back into his chair, trying to hide his relief.

“We'll be quick.”

 

It turned out that once the Gladers had sent off the Runners they had a list of queries for Newt, little things that needed to be sorted. It was nearly an hour later that he found time to go back to the garden and check on Thomas and Chuck.

“Everything alright?” the two boys nodded and Newt relaxed.

“It's nearly lunch so you two can head off if you want. Winston needed me quickly so I'm not sure when I'll next be free but I can do this later if-,” Thomas stood and reached out, squeezing Newt's shoulder.

“I'll be alright, I've got Chuck looking out for me. I might have a rest if that's okay. Am I- am I still alright to use your room? It's just a bit quieter in there.” Newt nodded at once and placed his hand over Thomas'.

“That's your room for as long as you want it.” He still looked unsure about leaving Thomas alone but finally he nodded and let go of his hand, sighing before limping off towards the blood house.

“Let's go back to the Homestead, I can get our lunch and we can eat it in there.” Thomas nodded and looped his arm over Chuck's shoulders for support as they headed to his room.

As soon as Thomas let go of Chuck he swayed, his hand flying out to grab at the door frame to steady him.

“Whoa dude, what happened?” Chuck was instantly worried and flapping and Thomas forced a tight smile.

“I'm fine, I just got a bit dizzy.” He slowly moved himself across the room and sat carefully on the edge of the bed before continuing, “I'm probably just hungry.” Chuck nodded at the hint and turned to leave before thinking better of it and shaking his head.

“You can stop pretending to be okay you know, I know you're doing it to make me feel better.” Thomas looked over, eyes wide in surprise.

“I really am okay Chuck,”

“No you're not!” the young boy looked immediately apologetic and he rubbed a hand over his face before speaking again, voice almost silent.

“I'll go and get us some dinner.” Thomas didn't respond, he just shuffled backwards on the bed until he was leaning against the wall and waited. Chuck was back minutes later with two bowls.

“Frypan made you some soup and he told me to tell you that you have to eat it all,” Thomas took it and nodded in thanks, gesturing to the other side of the bed. Chuck sat himself down nervously before he tucked in to his own bowl in silence, not even glancing at Thomas.

It was Thomas who broke the tense atmosphere ten minutes later when they'd both finished.

“It's great that you want to help Chuck but really, I'm getting there.” He paused beofre patting the covers beside him. Chuck nodded, placing his plate on the chair and sliding backwards so he was sitting next to Thomas. The silence held until he sighed, making two false starts before he began talking.

“When I saw you, I thought you were dead. And then you moved and you threw up and I was so relieved for a second that I forgot to be worried. But I saw you with Newt and I thought of what that bastard did to you and it made me so angry that I wanted to kill him and that made me even more scared, I didn't ever think I could kill someone. But I wanted to, I wanted to kill them for what they did to you and I can't stop imagining myself doing it and then I start crying like a baby-” he sniffed and wiped his eyes angrily. Thomas wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, speaking quietly but firmly.

“I wouldn't want you to kill someone for me, not ever. But it's okay to be angry, and it's okay to be scared of what you thought you might do, I promise. And we talked about it Chuck, when I was in the Slammer; it's okay for you to cry if you need to. Crying can make things feel better.” Tears filled his own eyes at the words and Chuck looked up at him, the pain in his eyes more vivid than it should have been in anyone of his age.

“Does it make you feel better?” Thomas' laugh was choked as he shook his head and pulled his knees to his chest, pleased when it caused him less pain than expected.

“I don't know, not yet. But I seem to be doing a awful lot of it, huh?” Chuck nodded and looked back down at his lap, speaking quietly.

“I think if anyone's got a right to be bawling it's you right now.” Thomas nodded, trying to smile and failing, as Chuck continued tentatively. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You think you could just be here? And I can be here for you if you want to cry? God knows I'm not going to judge you for it,” Chuck nodded and reached up, pulling Thomas' arm tighter around his shoulders.

And they sat like that, two rafts in a storm. And if they both cried a little, neither of them cared. In fact they relaxed to know that they were not alone in their sadness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has always been one of my favourite characters and I feel like he and Thomas have the same level of relationship that Newt and Alby have, even though they've known each other for less time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! What with exams and finishing up with the year at Uni it's all been a bit much but I'm moving home for summer next week and then I'll be updating more regularly

“Sorry, it was just reall-,”

“Shh!” Newt fell silent at Chuck's reprimand and he smiled when he saw Thomas lying down, his head resting on Chuck's thigh.

“Fell asleep a while ago, I didn't want to disturb him,” Newt nodded and sat down, helping himself one of the stale sandwiches still left over from earlier.

“He looks peaceful, when he sleeps. Almost wish he could sleep forever without dreaming because the look in his eyes yesterday makes me wish they hadn't gone into the maze so I could hurt those bastards so bad- but I can't, I can't do that to Tommy.”

“They back then?” he ran a hand through his hair before he nodded and scowled.

“Yeah, 'bout an hour ago now. Went to the map room, none of them talked to anyone.” Chuck nodded, watching a shadow fall over Newt's face as they settled into silence, watching Tommy sleep.

 The grinding of the closing doors a few minutes later had Thomas blinking awake and he took a few seconds to gauge his surroundings before he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly.

“Morning Tommy,” Thomas scowled at Newt's cheery greeting, stretching as far as his battered body would allow.

“Sorry Chuck, you should have moved me,” the young boy shook his head and smiled, sliding off the bed and stretching as well, swinging his leg to try and get the blood moving again.

“If it wasn't okay I would have done something about it.” He picked up the plates. “I should probably get these back to Frypan and see if he needs any help.” Thomas nodded gratefully and looked over at Newt.

“You should go and get some food as well, I'll bet you forgot to have lunch.” Newt looked down guiltily and Thomas smiled genuinely.

“I'll come too and you can drop me off with the med jacks- nothing serious!” he spoke before Newt could voice his concerns. “I thought I'd see how the girl's doing.” Newt looked unconvinced but he finally nodded and they headed out, Newt pleased to see Thomas' limp less pronounced than before.

“Greenie!” Clint seemed surprised to see them but Jeff pushed him aside and smiled apologetically.

“Sorry Thomas, come on in. You coming in Newt?” the blonde boy raised an eyebrow in Thomas' direction and Thomas shook his head.

“I'll be fine, I'll come find you in a bit.” And he turned and followed Jeff into the room, eyes fixing on where the girl was lying still on the bed, eyes closed.

“How is she?” Jeff shrugged, speaking quietly as Clint picked up a bowl and resumed the slow process of feeding her.

“She's alive but none of us know what to do if she doesn't wake up soon.” Thomas nodded unhappily and Jeff's face softened.

“And how are you?” Thomas started to shake his head but Jeff just continued. “If you wanted to ask about the girl you could have done that at the door and you would have let Newt stay. I've got no training but I'll do what I can for you.” Thomas hesitated before he nodded and held out his right arm slowly.

“Everything else seems to be healing but my wrist is getting worse. I don't think it's broken and I didn't want to worry Newt but it hurts to move it a lot,” Jeff reached out, waiting for a nod of permission before he took Thomas' arm and gently pressed his fingers into the swollen wrist, rotating it and bending it slightly, stopping when Thomas hissed through his teeth.

“I think you're right, I don't think it's broken. But it's definitely something so I'm going to strap it up and come and see me tomorrow morning unless it gets worse and then come see me before, okay?” he directed Thomas into a chair and pulled a bandage from his kit, deftly wrapping it tight around Thomas' wrist and checking his circulation before nodding in satisfaction.

“That should help. Remember if it doesn't-?”

“Come and see you.” He nodded at Thomas' response and hesitated before he spoke again.

“Is there anything else?” Thomas shook his head and stood, forcing a smile when Jeff frowned at his wince.

“I hurt everywhere but I think the wrist is as far as I can do right now.” Jeff nodded understandingly, seeing how much courage it had taken for Thomas to come and ask for help.

“You alright to go and get some dinner? Because I can get Newt or someone to bring you something to your room?” Thomas thought for a second before he shook his head.

“No, I think I'll go and get dinner with the others, you want to come with me?” he nodded and the two of them walked off towards the eating area, leaving Clint to look after the girl.

 

Newt looked up and smiled when he saw Thomas heading towards them, Jeff beside him. His limp was getting less and less noticeable and he seemed more relaxed than he'd been in the past couple of days.

Next to Newt, Chuck paused, opening his mouth to speak, before he shook his head and returned to staring at his lap.

“You got something to say Chuck?” another shake of his head. Newt put his plate down and turned so he was facing Chuck before he spoke again, his voice serious.

“Has something happened? Talk to me Chuck.” Chuck sighed and nodded, clearly nervous as he spoke.

“Thomas and I, we were talking, about you. And him. And he was worried about what Gally said about, you know-,” Newt nodded, his full attention on the young boy now, desperate to know what Thomas' reaction had been. Chuck swallowed and took a deep breath before he looked up, face defiant, and his words rushed out of him.

“I told him you wouldn't hurt him and I know I've got no rights to tell you what to do but you'd better not hurt him because he's my friend and if you do hurt him it'll mean I lied and I promised I wouldn't and I don't want to do that to-,”

“Chuck!” he fell silent, staring at Newt in confused annoyance when he saw the small smile lifting the corners of the older boy's mouth.

“It's nice to see some fight in you.” Chuck scowled and Newt's smile turned slightly sad, his expression genuine as he lent in and spoke again.

“I promise that I won't do anything to deliberately hurt Tommy. Is that promise enough for you?” Chuck thought for a second before he nodded, relaxing as he realised Newt wasn't angered by him trying to protect his friend.

When Thomas and Jeff reached them, food in hand, Newt moved over on his patch of ground to make room. His eyes narrowed when he saw the bandage but he didn't say anything, Thomas seemed calm and he didn't want to ruin that.

“I should probably head back, take this to Clint. I'll see you tomorrow morning Thomas but don't be worried to come earlier,” Thomas nodded gratefully and the three of them watched Jeff trudging back towards the homestead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a piece of literary masterpiece I'm afraid but my beta is on holiday (lucky thing) so any mistakes in this are entirely mine and probably just a result of me being stupid/tired :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised Chapter 8 AND 9 but my lovely Beta told me most of chapter 8 was terrible so I've combined the two. Makes it slightly longer than normal but enjoy!

It was two days later that Newt came to the conclusion that Thomas was ignoring him. Not blatantly, and not meanly. On the third day he decided it was a bit more like avoidance than ignoring. But none the less, it hurt. They still spent time together, sitting near each other at dinner and working together in the gardens but the easy feeling of friendship was lost. They'd been alone together once in the two days and Thomas had left the room so fast that Newt wouldn't have been sure he was even there if it hadn't been Thomas he was looking for.

Then, on the evening of the fifth day, after a tense dinner where Thomas spent the entire meal talking to Chuck and hardly looking at Newt, Thomas told Alby that he was moving back into the main room and he and Newt could have their room back. And he stood, handing his plate over to a Slopper, and walked off towards the homestead, not even looking to see if Chuck was following.

“What happened?” Newt shook his head, still in shock, and Alby's face turned concerned.

“Is everything okay with you two? I thought he was doing pretty great.” The younger boy nodded, running a hand through his hair as he sighed.

“He is, but I don't know how long it's going to last.” Alby's eyes narrowed and Newt hurried to explain. “It's not that I don't want him to be fine, it's just I think he's trying to pretend he's okay when he really isn't and I'm worried about him.” Alby nodded, reaching out and squeezing Newt's shoulder before he stood and headed off to see if there was anything he was needed for. Newt just sat there, hoping that Thomas really was alright and dreading the day when the boy could no longer pretend.

 

It took another two days for that day to come. It had been a full week since Thomas had spoken more than a couple of words to Newt. A week in which Newt had had to watch his friend getting tenser and tenser, whilst still forcing smiles and laughs. A week which had Newt wound so tight himself he had starting snapping at anyone who approached him. Eventually they stopped trying.

After lunch on the seventh day, Alby pulled Newt aside to talk to him. The older boy had had enough. Just before he began to speak, they heard a yell and looked up to see Thomas sprinting towards the homestead, Minho right behind him. Alby looked back to Newt but he was gone, already running and limping towards the homestead.

Thomas stormed into his room and punched the wall, yelling in frustration. Minho raced in after him and pulled him round to face him.

“Don't touch me!” Thomas' yell had Minho paling and backing away, hands held out in peace. Thomas turned back to the wall, kicking it without any real power or anger.

“So stupid,” he muttered furiously. Minho shook his head, relaxing when he saw Newt and Alby arrive at the door.

“Someone grabbed you and you freaked out, nothing stupid about that.” Thomas stepped away from the wall and sank onto the bed, his head falling into his hands.

“You don't understand!” Minho smirked and shook his head.

“What? That you've been pretending to be fine instead of letting us help?” Thomas looked ready to protest but Newt crossed the room, crouching in front of him, and looked at him understandingly.

“You've been on the point of breaking for days now Tommy, something's got to give.” Thomas shook his head.

“I can't- I've been trying so hard but I can't make it go back to the way it was,”

“It's been less than two weeks Tommy, no one's going to judge you or get angry if you need to take some time.” The tear that escaped Thomas' eye had him breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself.

“No, because if I let myself go I won't ever be able to stop. It's so pathetic Newt, I'm so pathetic-!” Newt sighed and moved so he was sitting next to Thomas, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

“I don't think any of us would use the word pathetic Tommy. Brave maybe, strong even, but definitely not pathetic or weak or any of the other nasty things you're thinking in your head.” Thomas pulled away from him, standing so his back was against the wall, and he shook his head.

“It is weak, I finally stopped bawling at every little thing and I thought it would get better but it hasn't! I've hardly got most the marks on me any more! There's almost nothing to show what happened! So why does it hurt so much still! Why do I want to curl up in the corner like a little kid and never come out again!” the three young men watching him didn't move, they were frozen still in shock at the emotion pouring out of him.

When Thomas spoke again, his voice was quieter, almost a whisper, and he didn't even attempt to wipe away the tears sliding down his cheeks.

“I feel like I'm breaking into a million different pieces and I don't know how to fix it.” Newt smiled sadly and shook his head.

“You don't have to fix it, that's what we're here for. You can fall apart and we'll be right here to help put you back together again.”

He crossed the room to Thomas and lifted his hands, gently cupping the dark haired boy's cheeks and wiping away the tears that just kept falling.

“We're right here to help you but you have to let us try. Please Tommy, let me help you,”

“Why do you want to help me?” Newt's smile grew and he dropped his hands from Thomas' face.

“Because we're your friends.”

“Alby, Newt, we need you!” Newt didn't turn, he recognised the voice.

“I'm busy Jeff.” The med jack stepped inside and Alby looked at him, seeing there was something wrong but also not wanting to leave Newt and Thomas until he knew it was okay to.

“Please, it's the girl,”

“I'm busy Jeff!” Jeff nodded understandingly but continued, voice apologetic.

“I'm sorry but you told me to come and get you the second anything changed, no matter what you were doing!” Newt whirled round, eyes flashing with anger and glared at Jeff.

“What could possible be more important?!” Jeff shuffled nervously, not making eye contact as he spoke quietly.

“The girl, she's woken up-” all the fight went out of Newt and he turned back to Thomas, speaking quietly.

“I can stay?” Thomas shook his head and gave a tight smile.

“Go, I'll stay here if it's okay?” the blonde boy nodded and patted Thomas' shoulder, a strange expression on his face as he turned and left the room, Jeff and Alby following behind him. Thomas looked up at Minho, still standing in the doorway, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

“But I still speak to you, and to Alby and Chuck. What about him? He's done so much already and all I've done is ignore him. Why does he want to help me?” Minho shook his head in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

“You really don't know, do you?” at Thomas' increased confusion the Runner took pity on him and stepped forwards slightly, face serious.

“The shanks in love you with Tom.” And with those words he turned and left, leaving Thomas staring at the door, eyes wide and face pale in shocked surprise.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, just started my summer job but hopefully in the next week to 10 days :)


End file.
